


(Not) Cute

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills (2019) [11]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Anti-shippers don't interact, Bickering, Double Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Hanai isn’t opposed to the flirting, but he wishes Tajima could do it without being cringy or winding him up.[Prompt: “We’d make such a cute couple.”]





	(Not) Cute

Tajima is quite possibly the most annoying person he has ever met, and that’s not an exaggeration. This annoying, hyperactive dork dominates baseball practise with his superior skills, is one of very few who can actually get through to Mihashi when he breaks down, and never seems to run out of energy. Oh, and he’s painfully good at winding people up.

He flirts with Hanai a lot (which Hanai isn’t averse to, to be fair; he has to admit that the annoying dork is actually quite attractive), but manages to do it in the most cringeworthy ways.

Such as one day when he bounces over to Hanai after practise, slings an arm around his shoulders and says, “We’d make such a cute couple.”

“I am not cute.”

“You are.”

Hanai elbows him away, but not before Tajima can flash him that aggravatingly attractive smirk of his and most of the team are hiding laughter behind their hands.

The cringy flirting has gotten to the point that several people, including Mihashi, have mistaken them for an actual couple. Again, he wouldn’t be against it if the idiot actually asked him out, but he hopes Tajima would be a less annoying boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
